Ides of Summertime
by Luminosity Nights
Summary: In which femNatsu (Natsumi) who was born and raised in Elsweyr, extends her search for her father, to Skyrim. Jumping at any mention dragon she gets, Natsumi ends up running into the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion who just escaped from Helgen, bearing news of the very creatures she chases after. Watch as the war shifts in Ulfric's favor one burning building at a time. Drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Elder Scrolls or Fairy Tail_

 **A/N: I am so sorry I one of my many rough drafts instead of this one. My sincerest apologies, please accept an I'm sorry gift in the form of the second chapter. (This version is 100 words shorter)**

 _ **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

The Sleeping Giant Inn was cozy. Not homely like the mage's guild hall of Elsweyr or the cave she shared with Igneel, but it was cozy all the same. And would probably even be cozier, if the blonde Inn Keeper didn't smell like she had been grave robbing dragons. The prospect of which made Natsumi want to roar in rage.

If Igneel were dead (which he wasn't of course -but if he was) and had a proper grave, Natsumi would visit rather frequently. If on one of the visit, she was to find her _bormah_ 's corpse had been defiled or harmed in any way at all, the whole world would feel her wrath.

There would be fire, Natsumi decides as she makes her way through a cut of meat with gusto, lots and lots of fire.

 _ **bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**_

 _Bormah - Dad/father_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Skyrim**

 **I would like to take a moment to thank thedark2 and would like to say, while your insult truly warms my heart I would recommend you improve your grammar.**

 _ **ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**_

It was merely a lack of coin that was keeping Natsumi from ordering more food. The looks of astonishment Natsumi had received while wolfing down her meal, rolled over her like water off a duck's back, purely because she wasn't really sure why they were staring.

However, Natsumi did understand the skeptical glances the Breton Inn Keeper had kept sending towards Natsumi's treasured scarf. A snarl dances across Natsumi's lips, beneath the hood of her cloak, at the thought of anyone -especially some as suspicious as the blonde Breton getting their hands on a gift from her _bormah_.

The fire mage slowly takes in a deep breath of air and lets it out again. This place clearly wasn't good for her if she was set consistently set on edge by it. So in an impressive show of self-restraint, she grabs knapsack instead of starting a brawl and gets up to leave, when the door swings open.

Two figures wearing cloaks much like her own, walk in. Carrying with them the scent of charred flesh, blood, sweat and something incredibly familiar, _dovah_.

This was her first real lead since she started taking jobs and collecting artifacts for the Greybeards. A dragon, another dragon, an honest to God's dragon.

Natsumi's eye's stayed glued on the two cloaked figures (men, says her nose), in stunned silence as they take seats as far away from any other person as humanly possible.

Much like those of a dog Natsumi's ears twitch as she disconcerts their conversation and thanks her lucky stars that she can still hear over the sound of her beating heart.

"-the main road is going to be swarmed by Imperial dogs."

"With all due respect, those bastards are still running around like blind men, from the dragon attack in Helgen."

"Even blind men have a means of finding things. Besides, there is also-"

Natsumi doesn't truly notice that she is moving until the conversation abruptly comes to a halt. Giving the two cloaked men her broadest grin (even if they couldn't see it) she stands in front of their table and says, "Nice to meet you my name is Natsumi Dragneel, also called the Salamander, and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, you said something about a dragon."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Skyrim.**

They hadn't spoken in several seconds, they only stared.

Natsumi was beginning to wonder if she had something stuck in her teeth. After all, there was no possible way she could have botched something up this quickly. It would be an impressive record, even for her.

Ah well, who carried what they thought. Brushing their odd looks aside as if they were something stupid -like the lone piece of cabbage clinging to her cloak- Natsumi opens her mouth to speak. She had never been one for silence, thus was wholly prepared to merciless demolish it. However, the shorter of the two men gathers himself out of his stupor and beats her to the punch.

"You just happened to hear us from across a crowded, noisy bar?" He inquires, his voice rich with disbelief.

Back home in Elsweyr every one's hearing was at least as good as hers' if not better. Given all the signs thus far have pointed to the Nord's having a poorer ability to hear than the Khajiit, but this, this was absurd.

Natsumi cocks her head to the side. And ask the question that she had been mulling over since this new topic came to light, "Is something wrong with the ear's of the Nords?"

And that's how Natsumi Dragneel, unwittingly insults the Jarl of Windhelm -and every other Nord in hearing distance.

 **Word Count: 226**


End file.
